bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Inferno Goddess Elza/@comment-71.13.246.204-20150502170122/@comment-25209037-20150509210037
Rosetta currently has a bug where her spark damage LS buff is not currently being applied. ... Fixed months ago sweetie. *Rosetta = Lily Matah > Zelnite > Quaid = Elza in Trials. <- Quaid if utilized properly is not equivalent to Elza. He does vastly superior damage to Elza (he has 100% elemental weakness for himself with his SBB) and if used as a leader with 5 elements, is also outclassing Elza as a leader. I don't wanna get into Zelnite because I think if you're using him as a leader for BC generation...there's problems. His LS is vastly inferior to everyone on this list. Yeah, good luck bringing up UBB every 2 turns. Again, I can never comprehend why people are bringing up UBBs as if its a staple attack that can be used freqently. Elza has higher BC contribution with her SBB + her lower BC cost (45 > 48). And again, the 5 elements is a restriction if the player doesn't have a wide unit pool. *He isn't asking for unit comparisons, but leader comparisons. Heck, even in the event of a unit comparison Zelnite is still excellent, but only if you require those 8 bc crystals. Leaders aren't units? Huh, never knew. *Rosetta > Quiad > Elza > Zelnite > Lily Matah in Raids. <- not sure if srs. The higher the raid content the further up this list Matah goes. Rosetta does not outclass Quaid either since the majority of raid bosses are one of the elements that he buffs, which means he provides a vastly superior damage increase for his team in conjunction with the already 100% atk boost and the bb gauge reduction. Dear lord, BB maintenance + spark buff > survivability > 100% ATK + BB maintenance. ATK buffs aren't that great now considerin you can get Colt, Kira and Maxwell leads to supplement crit buffs & massive crit damage. Your putting too much stock in elemental buffs. While useful, you can do with out it, especially since Qauid's lasts only two turns. * Rosetta > Quaid > Zelnite = Elza > Lily Matah in Frontier Hunter. Elemental weakness is far more important on 6 units than doing 3 more hits on a unit (17 for Quaid SBB, 20 for Rosetta's SBB). If for some reason you want to use Rosetta's 30 hits (still, only 13 more) you're sacrificing a large amount of damage, in which Quaid would not be. The low modifier versus the significantly higher modifier from Quaid alongside the elemental buffer would surely make up for those 13 extra hits. .... FH involves farming elemental damage points and utilising the 3TK bonus, sweetie. Tis' why the ideal squad set-up in FH is Lario/Feeva- Rosetta leads, Exvehl, Shida, Shera, Lario squad, the higher the hit count, the better.. And again, BB maintenance + spark buff > 100% ATK. If I want an ATK buff, I'd bring Kuda, Zergel, Kuhla, etc. Besides, Shida > Quaid in FH. *Rosetta is definitely an incredible unit, I used her for a long time. The problem with Rosetta as a leader is that it isn't very versatile - you need high hit count units, which practically throws out a lot of 7 star units since the majority of them do not hit 25-30 times. In addition, she makes it almost impossible to get first or second turn SBBs because base hit counts of a/most unit(s) is/are not very high. ? I don't know what you're talking about. Rosetta - Colt/Kira/Maxwell leads, Rigness, Feeva, Shera, Kajah is enough for me to solo Mitzurg in 10 mins (though my best was 7 mins). And again, Rosetta's spark buff has long been fixed. You're putting too much stock to 7☆ and elemental buffs, when getting them both is extremely hard, especially the former. *Elza's LS is not a 30% boost to BB fill rate, it is a 50% boost. Never said othewise, sweetie. 'Twas a comparison in functionality, not magnitude.